Bottomless Pit
by TH00PISqWRL216
Summary: So I feel very depressed today so wrote this. Rated T for the touchy subject of suicide and read this story to find out who its about.


Gaz sat on her bed traumatized by what she had been through and what she saw...his final words still rung in her head like a church bell if you stood next to it, loud and painful to hear.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

5 Hours Earlier.

"Why..." Zim said as tears ran down his face. "Why do I have to screw up everything?" He stood at the edge of a cliff of the bay with his blaster to his head.

Gaz caught up to him finally. "DON'T DO IT, PLEASE!" she was out of breath.

"Why shouldn't I do it...end it all...the pain, the suffering" there was a long pause "the loneliness. Its as you humans say, live your life however you feel. Well I feel like mine should end, not because my race has abandon me on this forsaken planet or because they all hate me. No, because anywhere I go, anyone I meet, anything I do and everything I touch eventually feels my pain and suffering." His grip on the trigger tightened a little.

"What about Gir, Dib, computer...me?"

His grip loosened and he looked at her. "Gir has long been offline since my last fight with Dib, he was broken beyond all repair, computer is an AI, Dib couldn't care less and you...you'll find someone else, someone better, someone you deserve." He stayed silent for a long time. "I have no one left in this whole universe, nothing left. No legacy to leave or people to tell their memories of me that are worth telling." Tears rolled down his face. "Do you have any idea how long an Irken's life span is? About 600 years, meaning I have 450 years left; 450 years of nothing but loneliness and pain. What creature would be willing to live like this for 450 years?"

"I've lived like you are right now, my whole life was a pit just filling with the garbage of life. I felt like I couldn't go on much longer until that night you asked me to prom. Sure I knew you were an alien, but I said yes for reasons unknown at the time. You can and pucked me up in a limousine that I was pretty sure was 'borrowed', you came up to the door in your tuxedo looking so awkward because you still didn't understand human customs yet." Zim loosened his grip even further, but he didn't let go. "My dad opened the door and greeted you and waited until I came down stairs and took pictures of us together, being there for me for the first time in my life. We got to the skool and you opened my door. You wrapped your arm around mine and we walked in. Everyone looked at us, the two most antisocial people in the skool, together at the prom..."

Zim continued for her. "We sat and talked for a little while until you forced me to dance. I still felt uncomfortable with dancing, but I still went with you..."

Then Gaz continued. "The n the slow songs started to play, and on the last song of the night...you kissed me" she paused "and I kissed you, it was like the moment lasted forever then pulled away from each other and it was amazing. We were silent for the rest of the dance, I rested my head on your shoulder. Then when the song was over you took me home, walked me to the door again and..."

"We kissed again, not too long just a small one. I knocked and your brother answered with an angry glare. I said my goodbyes and left." He remembered that night vividly, as it was the best night he had ever had in his entire life. "I know what your trying to do, reminding me of the good times won't change my decision, but thank you for trying. Now I know that you truly care."

"Why not...we even started to date after I graduated. The entire time you showed no signs of depression you seemed genuinely happy."

"And I was." Zim interrupted. "Everyday I felt happy, but then the day Tak returned she had brought back all the memories of the rest of the universe and how small and insignificant this planet is and that I'm stuck on it forever...after we beat her again I got thinking. The Irken Empire controls the rest other universe, so I had nowhere to go and if I did would have definitely taken you with me. So I'm stuck on this planet, nowhere to go and explore only a small planet that is more hazardous to me than your sun."

"But your wrong, there more here than you can find anywhere in the universe."

"Gaz, my pak allows me to take in all human knowledge in less than a minute. Everything your kind has ever done, every question, evey answer, every discovery I know and some of them brought up questions of my own. Some questions like why do we live, why do we want to live, why do we exist...questions only an Irken defective like myself could ask and fear."

"But the answer is in the question, we live to find the meaning to live. We want to live to explore and expand, whether its on our planet or in space. We exist to make friends and leave our mark on history, whether that mark is small or large. That's why we live, its up to us how much of a mark we leave and if that mark is positive or negative." Gaz explained.

Zim sighed. "Well my mark has been negative and now I want my mark to stop here." His grip on the gun returned.

Gaz noticed and quickly tried to find a way keep him from tightening his grip even more. "What if you become the tallest, I mean your over six feet now."

"Even if I am taller than the leaders, its not as simple as walking in and taking their position. There are requirements, first you he to be taller than the rest of the qualified people, then they check if your a defect, you can't be banished and finally you have to conquer a planet, something I have yet to do in 168 years." Zim stood there thinking for a while."What we had was a genuine experience Gaz, but I have nothing to give that is worth your time." She took it in. "Gaz, I want you remember me as how I was all those years ago, strong and hopeful, feeling unstoppable. I also want your to remember that it's not your fault."

The next thing happened so fast and without warning, Zim pull the gun up to his temple, cocked it, and said "Maybe we'll see each other in the afterlife if there is one." ZZZTTT POP, the gun went off and Zim fell off the cliff into the water.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaz snapped out of her memory, "Why didn't I stop him...now there's no one to remember him or even care to hear about him. There's no one for me here either, anyone here is either too stupid or not worth my time." She said to herself. "How did Zim put it, live life how you want?"

She left her house and went to Zim's base. Gir laid in a corner missing most of his parts and the room was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"INTRUDER DETECTED!" Zim's computer shouted.

"Calm down its only me." Gaz said in a depressed voice, but the computer continued so Gaz left.

The next place she went was the skool, the first place she had ever met him. He was so naïve, so new to the planet and unaware of the many adventures ahead of him. She remembered the time the skool was infested with lice and the nurse used him in that gun to kill the lice. She nearly laughed at the thought of him when he got out of the gun.

Then she went to bloaties, remembering how he had initially reacted to the place. She continued to go to every place Zim had to been throughout the years trying to absorb each memory of Zim in fear that she would suddenly forget everything about alien.

The last place she went was the cliff. It had been over a week since Zim had killed himself and this was the last memory she had of him too. She sat there doing a summary of her memories of Zim. Finally she said "I guess I'll see in a little bit..." And with those words she stepped off.


End file.
